


An extract from The Librarian’s Rules 12th Ed annotated by Samyr of the Clayr

by mechanonymouse



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, In-Universe Meta, The Great Library of the Clayr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: An extract from the personal copy of the 12th Edition of The Librarian's Rules by Samyr of the Clayr. This edition was current while she was Third and Second Assistant Librarian. This printing was prepared in her lifetime and it is notable that some of her notes have been erased or modified at a later date.





	An extract from The Librarian’s Rules 12th Ed annotated by Samyr of the Clayr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



# Introduction

This is my personal copy and any additions are my own research. Sources are mostly referenced but this is a personal work and as such references may not be complete. I have edited the work prior to releasing it to remove any information considered sensitive or any scurrilous gossip I may have reproduced in my younger years. - First Assistant Librarian Samyr of the Clayr

This text is intended as an introductory primer to the Library for Third Assistant Librarians and a guide to the rules of the Library for visitors. While an effort has been made to be complete, clarity has been prioritised over completeness where necessary. It is not expected that this will be a problem for visitors to the Library but Assistant Librarians should expect that as their training progresses they will meet exceptions to the rules presented in this book.

~~Read: Half the rules are missing. None of the reasons are given. Complicated rules are presented as single cases.~~

_This has been struck through at a later date but left legible. The complaint goes on for several more lines on the same jist becoming increasingly uncouth. It has been scratched out and edited on multiple occasions with the rudest parts most illegible. The final line is in the same ink as the initial scratching out and has been underlined with the same ink used for the later scratching out._

Perhaps separating the two functions into different books would be beneficial.

The first edition of this text was written by Samyr of the Clayr First Assistant Librarian in 1000 to aid in her role as Trainer for Third Assistant Librarians. The second addition was updated in 1050 by Ranyr of the Clayr First Assistant Librarian to aid in her role as Visitors Librarian. There after updates have been made as deemed necessary by the Deputy Head Librarian, Visitors Librarian and Training Librarian.

Cross referenced with editions 3, 7, 9 and 10. No versions of 11th edition found in general stacks. Where editions could not be obtained cross referenced with the published journals of Librarians and the _Watch Records_

This is the 12th edition of the book and revises rules on comportment of Librarians and visitors while in the Library and safety. All Librarians are advised to familiarise themselves with these sections in their entirety. 

Clareth of the Clayr Visitors Librarian

# Rules

1\.     No Running

Isn’t this a general rule of the Glacier

2\.     No Eating or Drinking

 ~~So where are we expected to eat~~ Right, in our offices

3\.     Visitors may not descend below the Main Reading Room unless accompanied by a Second Assistant Librarian

4\.     Librarians may not descend below the Main Reading Room without their whistle and mouse

5\.     Librarians must have their whistle and mouse on their person at all times while on duty in the Library.

Why rule 4 and 5?

_The next line is written in large block capitals almost obscuring the initial note and rules in question. From the reddish brown stains around the writing, it would appear the writer was bleeding when they wrote it._

BECAUSE BLOODY THIRD ASSISTANT LIBRARIANS MUST EXPLORE

6\.     Visitors may browse the shelves within the Main Reading Room. Any texts not in the Main Reading Room may be requested from the Duty Librarian.

7\.     No-one may take texts from the room they are shelved in without checking them out in the Library Catalogue.

8\.     No text may leave the Library without checking it out at the Main Desk of the Main Reading Room.

 ~~Aren’t rules 7 and 8 the same thing?~~ No. No, they are not.

9\.     The Main Reading Room is for individual reading. No group projects may be carried out in the Main Reading Room. Visitors can reserve a private reading room with the Duty Librarian if required. Librarians are encouraged to pursue group endeavours in their offices.

10\.     Do not disturb other users of the Library. Visitors admission to the Library is at the discretion of the Duty Librarian and may be terminated at any time without warning.

11\.     Behaviour appropriate to the Lower Refectory or Perfumed Gardens is not appropriate in Library

12\.     Visitors will not canoodle in the private reading rooms

13\.     Librarians will not engage in sexual activities in the stacks

 ~~Do we really need three rules to say you can’t have a romantic liaison in the Library?~~ Apparently yes. Hopefully the next addition will update rule 13 to **’No-one will engage in sexual activities in the private reading rooms.’**

14\.     No new items may be added to the collection without approval by the Deputy Head Librarian.

???? Added in the 3rd edition never amended. 

1100 there was a major refurbishment of the lower levels of the Library - see _Mirael’s Private Journals_ \- no reason given.

1099 mentions in _Watch Records_ of an unforeseen disturbance in the Library...

_What follows has been heavily scrubbed out. Of the extensive notes covering the majority of the page’s margins only the words ‘free magic creature’, “Abhorsen’ and ‘Yael’ can be made out._

15\.     Third Assistant Librarians may not venture below the second level without a Second or First Level Librarian.

16\.     Second Assistant Librarians may not venture below the fifth level without a First Level Librarian

17\.     First Assistant Librarians may not venture below the eighth level without another First Level Librarian

18\.     Librarians may not tamper with their bracelets.

19\.     Only the Deputy Head Librarian or the Head Librarian may change a Librarian’s bracelet settings.

That needed clarification??? ~~Added in the 7th edition.~~ Edited in the 7th ed. Previously all First Assistant Librarians could change the bracelets of all junior Librarians.

20\.     Librarians will not communicate with free magic creatures alone.

When would a Librarian want/need to communicate with a free magic creature?

_This note is older than most of the others. It’s left intact but there are series of scrubbed out notes below. Where the original text can be seen it is in a darker ink than the first note but lighter than the scrubbing. These newer notes continue for several lines._

**Author's Note:**

> Tá súil agam thaitin an saothar leat. Tá bron orm, ní shcríobh mé i Gaeilge. Labhairim Gaeilge beag.


End file.
